Prisma
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Fujishima borra la oscuridad latente de sus cicatrices y las convierte en un prisma en el que al fin la luz puede reflectarse."


**Disclaimer:** Ni K ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

~.

Eric se tumba boca arriba sobre una sábana que ha colocado Fujishima en el suelo del bar, el torso desnudo, las manos temblando. El pelirrojo ha bajado las persianas y ha apagado todas las luces del local, dejando tan solo un par de velas aromáticas consumiéndose encima de la mesa. Camina en penumbras hasta él y la expresión de Eric es tan temerosa, todos y cada uno de sus músculos están tan en tensión, que Fujishima siente una leve punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago.

El dolor se incrementa cuando se coloca de rodillas al lado de Eric y este hace el amago de apartarse.

Tampoco puede reprocharle nada. La incomodidad que siente al verse tan expuesto e indefenso es casi sólida y si quisiera, Fujishima podría palparla.

Quizás debería haber sido algo más conciso respecto al plan.

Agarra la bolsa negra que ha dejado en el suelo y comienza a sacar los materiales.

Eric da un respingo cuando le coloca la mano sobre su hombro y ni siquiera la sonrisa más delicada de Fujishima es capaz de calmar la agitada respiración del rubio, haciendo que su pecho suba y baje a una velocidad considerada.

— ¿Confías en mí? –le pregunta apenas en un susurro. Están solos, los demás se han marchado a pasar el día en la piscina municipal y no llegarán hasta la noche. Por si acaso, Fujishima ha cerrado la puerta con llave y el cartel de "cerrado" está colocado sobre el pomo.

La luz cálida de las velas baña a Eric por completo y aunque sus ojos son un hervidero de dudas, de un terror gélido que congela todo a su paso, le ve afirmando con la cabeza, una, dos, hasta tres veces. Como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí mismo y no respondiendo a su pregunta.

Fujishima destapa un pequeño tarro, sumerge los dedos en el tazón de agua que ha dejado encima de la mesita, los saca y deja que un par de gotas se deslicen al contenido del tarro, que se vuelve líquido al contacto con el agua. Toma uno de los pinceles, deja que el pelo absorba todo el producto que pueda, y con cuidado de que no gotee, lleva el pincel hasta el costado derecho de Eric.

El rubio da un bote cuando el pincel hace contacto con su piel.

Y entonces, con la voz temblorosa, recelosa, cargada de un miedo que parece conocer bien, se atreve a preguntar.

— ¿Qué-Qué estás haciendo?

Fujishima no le contesta en seguida. El pincel baila entre sus dedos, traza líneas irregulares en la piel de Eric, como si de un mapa se tratara. Tan solo se detiene cuando la pintura cubre toda la zona que quería.

— ¿Conoces la técnica del _Kintsugi_? –toma algo más de producto y el estómago de Eric se contrae cuando los pelos del pincel pasan por debajo del ombligo.

—No.

—Es una técnica escultórica del siglo XV que se basa en la reparación de las fracturas de la cerámica —le explica con la voz pausada, a penas murmullo, como si tuviera miedo a elevar demasiado la voz. –Las fracturas se reparan con polvo de oro, con el fin de ensalzar estas grietas, de potenciarlas, en vez de esconderlas.

Eric le observa con el ceño fruncido. No se pierde ningún detalle de los movimientos del pincel y da pequeño botes cada vez que el frío producto hace contacto con su delicada piel. Fujishima le mira de reojo y le ve mordiéndose el labio tan fuerte, que teme que termine por hacerlo sangrar. Hay tanta confusión en su rostro, tantos y tantos pensamientos martilleándole la cabeza, que parece que no se atreve a bajar la mirada y enfrentarse a lo que sea que está haciendo con su cuerpo.

Fujishima sospecha que no es la primera vez que se lo pregunta, y eso le hace enfurecer.

Se concentra en el delicado trazado del pincel. En las zonas más visibles, utiliza más productos y en las más recónditas, apenas da un par de pinceladas.

Cuando al fin termina con el abdomen y comienza a subir hasta el pecho, Eric ya ha reunido toda la fuerza de voluntad que le queda, y levanta un poco la cabeza, decidido. Abre los ojos con fuerza cuando aprecia la pintura dorada que recorre su cuerpo en líneas irregulares.

Perplejo, alterna la mirada entre Fujishima y su cuerpo, hasta que al fin, murmura:

—No entiendo…

Fujishima moja el pincel en el aguacolor dorado y pinta encima de la abultada cicatriz que recorre la clavícula de Eric.

—Las grietas cuentan la historia de un objeto. El _Kintsugi_ lo que pretende es embellecer estas roturas –toma algo más de producto y lo aplica sobre una quemadura de cigarrillo. Tiene que dar varias capas hasta lograr que la pintura dorada cubra toda la piel dañada. –El proceso de secado es bastante lento y requiere mucha paciencia. Pero es el paso del tiempo el que va a garantizar su solidez.

Desliza el pincel hasta el hombro derecho, donde las marcas de dientes han rasgado gran parte de la piel. Fujishima tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse firme y que no le tiemble el pulso. Se enfrenta a la herida, ignora las punzadas de ira que recorren su estómago, mantiene sus poderes a raya, y pinta encima de cada hendidura, dibuja motivos florales para unirlas todas, transformándolas en una curiosa enredadera.

Antes de pasar el pincel por el cuello de Eric, ambas miradas se encuentran y el contacto es intenso, eléctrico. La mirada azulada de Eric se enturbia y un escalofrío le recorre entero cuando se da cuenta de que puede leerla a la perfección. Ve a través de sus ojos la vergüenza, la aprensión que sintió cuando anoche Totsuka propuso pasar el día en la piscina. Percibe la sensación de asco enroscándose en su garganta cada vez que se mira al espejo, la repulsión que siente en ese momento hacia sí mismo por haberle permitido a Fujishima ver los secretos que oculta debajo de la ropa.

Las lágrimas silenciosas que se deslizan por la esquina de sus ojos, le muestran lo profundas que son las cicatrices de su alma.

Fujishima agarra el pincel con fuerza y, sin dejar de mirar a Eric, pinta de dorado las marcas del cuello.

—No tienes por qué esconderlas ni avergonzarte de ellas. Son un recordatorio de que aun con todo lo que has pasado, continúas con vida.

El trazo del pincel es desigual, serpenteante. Eric traga saliva cuando la pintura colorea los cortes más profundos, aquellos producidos por el roce de la correa demasiado prieta contra la piel. Fujishima borra la oscuridad latente de sus cicatrices y las convierte en un prisma en el que al fin la luz puede reflectarse.

—Cuando las cubres de oro, les das un valor diferente –utiliza un pincel más fino para dar los últimos retoques y esta vez, no duda. Pinta pequeñas estrellas debajo de la barbilla y en vez de preguntarse por el pasado, se cuestiona que va a ser de su futuro a partir de entonces. –Las conviertes en una prueba de tu supervivencia, de lo fuerte que eres.

Eric esboza una amarga sonrisa, como si las palabras del pelirrojo no significaran nada para él.

Como si fuera incapaz de ver más allá del dolor.

Fujishima termina con el cuello y le indica a Eric que se siente. Las llamas de las velas chocan contra su cuerpo y la pintura dorada es tan brillante que se impone ante el juego de luces y sombras que flota en el bar.

Eric contiene el aliento cuando se observa el torso.

El manto dorado que le cubre entero, es una obra de arte. Su cuerpo se asemeja a un laberinto de colores, los trazos dorados se entrecruzan entre sí sin orden ni concierto, en forma de zigzag, en círculos, líneas curvas y rectas. Constelaciones inventadas pueblan sus clavículas, enredaderas mágicas trepan traviesas hasta enredarse en el hombro.

Durante unos instantes, no hace ningún movimiento. Permanece quieto, sin dejar de escudriñarse en ningún momento. Fujishima inclina un poco la cabeza y es capaz de apreciar la mirada tormentosa, las facciones jugando entre el asombro y el desconcierto. El choque interno de emociones en el que el rechazo hacia sí mismo lucha por imponerse ante cualquier otra nueva y esperanzadora posibilidad.

Con los dedos temblando, acaricia uno de los trazos dorados que bailan desde el hueso de la cadera hasta el inicio de las costillas. Lo repite un par de veces más, tal vez para concienciarse que la cicatriz, aunque esté pintada de oro, todavía continúa allí. Termina por recorrer todas las líneas que Fujishima le ha pintado sobre su cuerpo, como si de un camino sinuoso se tratara. Un mapa que muestra el recorrido de su historia.

Una historia que cobra un nuevo sentido.

Eric le mira y la nueva lágrima que corre por su mejilla, le enseña lo difícil que lo está teniendo para aceptar su ayuda, para creerse sus palabras.

Para perdonarse a sí mismo.

Pero Fujishima no piensa rendirse.

Antes de que la lágrima se pierda por el cuello, el pelirrojo la recoge con la yema de los dedos. Muy despacio, acaricia la suave mejilla con el pulgar. El contacto es tan acogedor, tan cálido que Fujishima se siente embelesado por el simple roce de su piel. Sus ojos no dejan de escudriñarse, los labios de Eric tiemblan y el efecto de la luz de las velas sobre su rostro es suficiente para que Fujishima se pierda en sus sentimientos.

—Eres precioso.

El contraste entre las mejillas de Eric teñidas de rubor con los trazos dorados de su cuerpo le deslumbran, y Fujishima piensa que es lo más bonito que ha visto en su vida.

Aunque en verdad, Eric nunca ha necesitado polvo de oro para brillar por sí mismo.

~.

 **N/A:** Hace unos años en Historia del Arte me hablaron del Kintsugi y el otro día vi un vídeo donde mencionaban esa técnica y automáticamente pensé en Fujieric :3 y bueno, la escena me resulta tan bonita que me están dando unas ganas enormes de hacer sesión de fotos con la pintura dorada y las velas y eso xD Si podéis, echad un vistazo a la cerámica kintsugi que es preciosa.

Por cierto, el aguacolor es un tipo de maquillaje que se activa con agua xD Se utiliza mucho en body paint y maquillajes de fantasía y así. Yo lo utilizó para maquillaje fx y para pintarme las cejas cuando llevo cosplay xD En serio, viene super bien para las cejas, menos el amarillo, los demás quedan muy bien.

Y eso, cualquier cosita review y muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
